California Love Story
by OhioHereWeCome
Summary: Jade and Beck break up yet again. Is this another on again off again thing or are they really Splitsville? And is Jade falling for someone new?
1. I Can't Do This

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but the guy that does is awesome! Just sayin'.**

**A/N: This is a Jade and Tori story. Don't like it please don't read it. I figured that I would write one because I think they would make such an awesome couple. This is also my first Victorious story, so please be nice when reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story. Go JORI!**

Chapter 1: I Can't Do This

**Tori's POV**

It was a standard day at Hollywood Arts High School, some people laughed and talked about things on The Slap, some danced and played music, while the "It" couple, Beck and Jade, were having yet another argument, once again a standard day at Hollywood Arts. "I don't know what you want from me Jade, I've given you all the love I could possibly give," Beck yelled at Jade. "I don't know what I want from you Beck, but all I know is that I don't want _you_," Jade said the last part in a low, defenseless tone. "Well fine, you can have it your way," Beck slammed his locker and walked away. I walked up to Jade, "Whoa, what was that about?" Jade never told you anything but by the look in her eyes it was apparent that her gorgeous emerald eyes were about to break with tears. "Just leave it alone Vega, I don't need your sympathy," she said wiping her eyes. "Well, unfortunately for you I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened," for some odd reason no matter how much Jade shut me out I always wanted to be something to her. Jade looked around and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the school. Jade's grip was fiercely tight; she was pretty darn close to cutting off the circulation in my arm. She dragged me out to the parking lot and to her car. She unlocked the door and told me to get in. I got settled in the seat and started asking questions. "Okay, what happened with you and Beck?" I don't think I was supposed to see that but my locker is in the area and it was inevitable. "We broke up" Jade said choking on what was either a small laugh or a quick sob. "So, it's no big deal, you want me to help you get him back?" there I go again offering my help so I could be considered something to Jade.

**Jade's POV**

Tori was always trying to help me with something, I hated it. I didn't hate the fact that she offered to help me so often but it made it hard to hide away the fact that I'm completely head over heels for her. I mean let's face it she was talented, kind, sweet, beautiful, and so helpful. I sickened me, but deep down inside I loved her, not like best friends but I genuinely loved her. "Vega, you don't even know why we broke up" I said with a light laugh. "Well why did you break up so I can go fix it" her helpfulness was so annoying to a point where I simply adored it. It actually amazed me; she did so much for people and usually asked for little to nothing in return. "We broke up because of you" I looked up at her, a sense of shock smeared across her face. "Because of m-me? Well what did I do?" I didn't mean it like it was her fault that we broke up, but it was. "You didn't do anything Tori, just you being you made it so hard for me to be with Beck" I said looking down at my lap. "Wait, what do you mean 'me being-" I didn't even let her finish her sentence. And before my mind could stop my body, my hands were on her face and my lips exploded against hers. Oh my god, I just kissed Tori Vega. And I don't want to pull away. It felt like nothing else mattered at that point.

**Tori's POV**

Wait, did Jade just kiss me? Maybe this is just some messed up dream I have yet to awake from. It was so sudden but my instinctive reaction was to kiss her back. Her lips were soft, and warm, with a taste of mango. My hand found its way into her hair, the other sliding down the small of her back; I felt her skin tingle and her body tense up under my touch but soon relaxed. She pressed her body against mine, the intoxicating smell of her perfume filling the hot, thin air of her car. Thank god her windows were tinted so no one could see us. She pulled away, a look of apology burned onto her face, and a look of lust filling her emerald eyes. That's when it hit me; I realized why I did so many things for Jade, even if she still shut me down time and time again. It was because I wanted her, not to have her in my bed but to have her. I just wanted to mean something to her because she meant everything to me. I finally spoke to break the silence; "I better get going" I reached for the door handle but something wouldn't let me leave.

**Jade's POV**

I'm not sure if Tori wanted an escape out of my car, or if she just wanted to get away from me but I stopped her when she tried to leave. "Uh…I'll drive you home…if you want" I had no idea why I said that but she gave me a look that I just couldn't analyze. "It's not that far a walk besides I could use the cardio" her lips pulled into a forced smile trying to comfort me. "Fine" bitterness stained the word and burned my tongue but I had no reason to stop her; I just made things way more complicated than they should've been. Our relationship was relatively simple, I 'hated' her and she always helped me. Now I've gone and torn that to shreds, I wouldn't be surprised if she cut me out of her life completely. After Tori got out and left me in my lonesome car with nothing but bad music, a killing silence, and screaming thoughts. 'What the hell have I done?' now my brain decides to kick me while I'm down. 'What does she think now? Good going Jade, you just killed everything. The only thing you can do now is just sit back and watch it burn like everything else you've loved. Maybe I should call her.'

**Tori's POV**

'Jade kissed me, I can't believe she kissed me' that thought and a million other ones were ripping through my head. I have no idea but I had the irresistible urge to call her. I pick up my phone to call Jade. I'm terrified that she will answer and punch me in the face through the phone. I dial her number and wait for her to answer. On the first ring my stomach is doing flips, on the second I'm sweating bullets, and she answers on the third ring. I didn't hear her pick up the phone but at this exact moment my heart is ready to burst through my chest and scream "Jade I want you!" all I hear is her laughing, oh my god, did I just say that out loud? "Really Vega, you want me? Well come and get me" I know she's smirking through the phone. I could not help but smile. Jade could be so cute sometimes. I just had to ask her. We keep talking for what seemed like forever, but I never got to the point of her kissing me. For all I know it didn't even seem like she was listening, but I could hear some heavy guitar riffs, drum kicks that could cause a headache, and screaming vocals. Somehow I managed to figure out what the lead singer was saying.

_Burn baby burn_

_She's a witch, she's a witch and I'm a heretic._

I'm not exactly sure but I had to ask. "Jade" my tongue burned with a questioning tone. "Hm?" she answered back sounding like she wasn't interested in the conversation at all. "What band are you listening to?" this question seemed to take her off guard because I could hear the tone in her voice change from indifferent to intrigued. "An amazing band named Motionless in White" I wasn't a fan of metal music so I wouldn't know who on god's green earth they were. "You should totally look them up" Jade peer pressured. "I'm not a fan of metal; it kinda gives me a headache." I tried to sound polite, not trying to bash her taste in music. "Please, for me?" Jade's voice was so soft and sweet I thought someone changed her brain with Cat's. "Ugh, fine" I groaned in defeat. "Good girl" annnnd Jade's back. An hour and fifty minutes into the conversation the question clawed at my throat. I just had to ask her.

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe I've been on the phone with Vega for almost two hours. I actually enjoyed the conversation; my heart was doing nothing but flips for her. After listening to her talk for the majority of the time she finally stopped for about a minute. I thought she had died from lack of oxygen. Then I heard her voice again, it was soft, subtle, and questioning. "Jade?" she called to me. "Hm?" I really wasn't invested in this conversation, most of the time I was reading a magazine, and when I finished that I decided to start watching a good horror movie. "Why did you kiss me in your car today?" my breathing hitched, I was praying that I could avoid that topic at all costs. "Don't call me back Vega" my voice cracked with sorrow, pain, and love. I quickly hung up the phone before she could retaliate. I threw my phone at the edge of the couch and hunched my legs to my chest. I just rested my head on my knees and started to cry. Not because of the kiss but because I knew that I couldn't have Tori. The whole night, I was hoping Tori wouldn't call or text back. To my surprise she texted 7 times and called 4 times. I see this is something I can't run from.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I love Jori stories (hey that rhymed. Now I feel like Cat) so I thought I'd write one. I also heard that you guys love reviewing stories. Well maybe you should hit that button and say some stuff. I'll post the second chapter when I get 5 reviews for this one. I know I'm so evil right? Well later! Oh I almost forgot follow me on twitter so you can get story updates and all that jazz. I started working on chapter two, but you guys have to tell me if you want it or not. BYE! PEACE,LOVE&MUFFINS :D**

**/quickjudopunch_**


	2. The Calm before the Storm

Chapter 2: The Calm before the Storm

**A/N: I was totally blown away with how many reviews I got on Chapter 1. Thank you guys so much! Also, this chapter will pick up right after Jade threw her phone on the couch. I love that you guys are enjoying my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Remember to review this chapter telling me whether you liked it or not. I almost forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious…do I really need to stress this disappointing fact.**

**Jade's POV**

I couldn't just sit back and watch this die. There's something deep inside of me that can't let that happen, it won't let it happen, it refuses to let it happen. I pick my pathetic self up off the couch and go to my room and change from my clothes. I run down the stairs my boots colliding with the stairs with every step. "Jade, where are you going, it's almost midnight" my dad asked from the kitchen. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon," no objection came from him as usual. I made my way out the door and into the bitter darkness. I knew exactly how long and far the walk would be until I reached my destination. I plugged my ears with my headphones to drown out the rest of the world and to swim inside my thoughts. I listened to a couple of songs and one hit me hard, it reminded me of Tori. Tears start to stream down my cheeks taking my mascara with it. I have no clue if I have some type of affect on the world but it seems like while I was crying the sky decided to join me. Rain falling on my head I picked up my pace, I loved the rain but this was no time to enjoy it I was on a mission. I finally reach Tori's house, a place that screamed "You're not welcome here!" I ignore the venomous warning and make my way to the front door. I rang the doorbell and the second I touched it, it felt like the skin on my finger was going to burn off. Maybe I should've listened to that warning.

**Tori's POV**

'You idiot, you just had to go and ask that stupid question didn't you? Jade probably hates you with every fiber of her _and _your being.' I kept beating myself up, I knew this was something me and Jade shouldn't have talked about. Like all the things Cat says about her brother, I mean come on her brother is weird, I mean freaky weird. Ugh, I'm getting off topic, should I leave it alone and wait until tomorrow to see her or should I call her again? Oh, who am I kidding if I call her again she won't even answer so what's the point. While I'm still mentally punching myself in the face I hear the doorbell ring. I get up off the couch and yank the door open yelling "What do you want?" unaware of who was standing in my doorway. "Jade? What are you doing here?" it wasn't that I didn't want her here with me but she hung up on me and told me not to call her back, so I believe I'm entitled to ask questions. "Vega, I don't know why I'm here, my feet just dragged me here and now I'm not too sure on what to say next" Jade's been crying and she was all wet, wait when did it start raining? I pulled Jade in the house and sat her down on the sofa. "Jade are you here because you wanted to talk about the kiss?" ugh, there I go again with the kiss, stupid, stupid, stupid! "It is about the kiss" wow, for once I was actually right about something about Jade. If I could high-five myself without looking like a total weirdo I would. "Jade why did you kiss me and why did you hang up on me earlier?" I could see this was really bothering her, we had to talk about it.

**Jade's POV**

I can't bring myself to say it; I'm completely and totally in love with her. But what if she doesn't feel the same, what if she thinks I'm some type of weird lesbian freak? "I-I can't do this, I just can't do it" I got up off the sofa and bolted for the door. "Jade wait!" she actually wanted me to stay, unlike my parents who never really did care about me or what I did, or my completely out of touch boyfr- well ex-boyfriend. "What Tori?" bitterness drenched my words. "What's wrong?" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the couch. "Tori, there's no easy way to tell you this but" and at the moment I finally built up the courage to tell her that I love her, her breathing nuisance of an older sister comes downstairs. "What is she doing here?" I legitimately hated everything about her. I couldn't even see how Tori and Trina were related. Tori was so adorable, and sweet, and kind, and talented and Trina was well, Trina. "Her and Beck broke up and she wanted to talk about it" see Tori's helping me out once again. "Wait did you say her and Beck broke up? That means Beck's single right?" Trina was utterly pathetic; it actually made me feel sorry for Tori. "No, you cannot date him" I shot down her hopes with my words and my death stare. "Fine, I wasn't gonna ask him out anyway" she tried to play it off nonchalantly. I heard her whisper into Tori's ear "What's Beck's number?" at that moment I got up and yelled, "Leave" it was quite clear that Trina was scared of me, she had every reason to. "Come on Jade let's go to my room" Tori dragged me up the stairs to her room and shut the door. "Now will you tell me what's really going on?" she demanded her answer. I simply got up walked over to her and kissed her, my arms slithering around her waist, she tensed up under my cold touch but she relaxed in a matter of seconds. "I love you, that's what's going on"

**Tori's POV**

Did Jade just say she loves me? Jade West loves me, now I know she feels the same way. I opened my eyes to find her staring at me with her gorgeous emeralds. "So are you going to say anything?" she was scared almost vulnerable. "I…um…I" I was totally intoxicated, Jade's perfume lining my lungs and the feel of her lips being burned into my memory. "I knew this was going to end in a train wreck." Jade grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. I immediately grabbed her waist, "Jade, please don't go" I pleaded and she literally froze in her tracks. "Give me one good reason why" her voice was breaking, and I could feel that tears were ready to race down her beautifully structured face. "Because I love you too," Jade turned around a smile pulling at her lips, I pulled her close to me and my lips crashed into hers. Sparks, chills, and shivers went through my body leaving a trace of goosebumps. She laid me down on the bed and kissed me, licking my bottom lip for entrance. I granted her wish and her tongue danced gracefully with mine. She slowly pulled away and took her shirt off, and then she removed mine and started kissing my neck, with small nips at the skin in between small kisses. I let a small moan escape my lips as she sucked on my pulse point. Everything felt perfect until an irremovable annoyance entered my room. "Tori did that evil Goth" Trina stopped and stood as if she had seen a ghost when Jade looked at her and gave her a small smirk. "Really Trina, you don't knock anymore" I asked grabbing my shirt and slipped it back on. Jade just stood there in her black lace bra smirking at Trina. I decided to pop her bra strap telling her to put a shirt on. She gasped and looked at me with a face that said "I'm gonna kill you Vega" I just simply blew her a kiss and turned my attention back to my sister. God, why did she have to have that title? "Can you give me Beck's number" she asked in a whisper hoping Jade didn't hear her. "No! Get out of here!" I slammed the door in Trina's face.

**Jade's POV**

It was rather entertaining to see Trina get yelled at. I stood there with my arms folded and pressed to my chest and waited for Tori to turn around, "So are you gonna kick me out now?" I asked in a joking tone. "You're not staying the night?" Tori actually wanted me around, it was rather refreshing. "If it's alright with you, then I'll stay" I said giving her a smile. "Yay! I have some extra pajamas in the drawer, I'll go change in the bathroom" I watched her walk into the bathroom to change. She was just so gorgeous, from her adorable face down to her sexy legs, I wanted it all. Come to think about it, I have it all, she said she loves me too so doesn't that make us a couple? I changed into the pajamas Tori let me borrow and sat on the bed and waited for her. "So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked as she came out of the bathroom. "Well let's see it's almost 12:30 and we have school tomorrow so I say we should go to bed" damn, I totally forgot about school. "Ugh, okay" I said crawling under the covers and waited for her to join me. "Wait one last question, since we love each other does that make us a couple?" I had to clear up this misunderstanding in my head. "Well if you want we could be and go private or go public" she said crawling under the sheets with me. "Well I love you and you love me so I say we go public" I smiled and kissed her sweet lips and turned out the light. "Jade" I heard Tori call from the darkness. "Hm?" I answered back half sleep. "I love you" when she said that it made me turn around and give her another kiss. "I love you too"

**Awww; well wasn't that sweet. Jade and Tori are finally together and happy. Well I hope you guys liked it, don't forget to Review and if you would like a shout out in the next chapter put that in the review too. Also don't forget to favorite and alert this story and follow me on twitter so you can get updates about the story and other stories to come. Well bye I love you guys. PEACE,LOVE, &MUFFINS :D twitter name: quickjudopunch_**


	3. Reputations

**A/N: You guys continue to blow me away with all the reviews I'm getting on the story. At first I didn't think the story wouldn't get so many reviews but I'm really glad you guys like it. Remember to review, alert, and add the story to your favorites. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

**Jade's POV**

It was early in the morning when I got up, Tori was still sleeping so I decided to change clothes and attempt to slip out of door. I left her a note on the pillow saying that it would probably be best if we didn't do the public dating thing. Seriously I had a rep to protect; I couldn't let the rest of Hollywood Arts see what Vega did to my heart. I make it down the stairs and almost out of the front door until I heard her mother call from the kitchen, "Jade?" she asked pouring a hot cup of coffee. "Hey Mrs. Vega" I forced a smile upon my face; the last thing I needed was a delay. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked sipping her coffee. "I could ask you the same thing" I still had the forced smile on my face. "Well I was just making breakfast, would you like some?" I could see where Tori got her kindness from. "No thank you, I really need to get going, I get home so I can freshen up" I was determined to leave but then again the food did look rather enticing. "Okay if you insist" Tori must've gotten her stubbornness from her father because her mother gave up entirely too easily. I snuck a pancake and made my way for the door; I could've sworn I saw her mother smirk as I took the pancake.

**Tori's POV**

I woke up hoping to see Jade but instead I found a note lying on my pillow. I see the note says "Tori I know I told you we could go public with this but I have a reputation to protect, I'm sorry that I left but if anyone saw us riding together suspicion would spring up. Please don't be mad at me, Love Jade" I couldn't blame her, she did have a rep and kids at school could be really mean. I just decided to get dressed and go downstairs. "Hey Mom, breakfast smells great" my smile beaming because Jade is finally my girlfriend and I brought out something in her that everybody else would never think to be there. "Hey Tori is Jade gone?" Trina blurted out food in her mouth. Ugh, why did murder have to be illegal? I was going to tell her that Jade left already but then I thought about "She's upstairs actually" I smirked to see Trina's horrified reaction. "Oh, well um…that's...great" I could tell she still wanted Beck's number. "Yep, by the way you're not getting Beck's number" I said sticking my tongue out, grabbing a pancake and heading out the door. I saw Jade at her locker and decided to surprise her. I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes, "Guess who" I disguised my voice the answer wasn't obvious. I totally thought she was going to take a guess instead of elbowing me in my rib. "Ouch, really Jade" I said trying to catch my breath. "I'm sorry Tori don't sneak up on me" she said helping me up. "Can we please just go to lunch?" that elbow really hurt, now I know not to piss Jade off. "Yeah come on" she said sliding her fingers in between mine. Wait I thought she had a rep to protect.

**Jade's POV**

I elbowed Tori in her rib and I think she's mad at me now. We grabbed our lunches and sat at the table with the rest of our friends. Well I wouldn't call Robbie and Rex friends of mine per se, but you know what I mean. "I said I was sorry" I sat next to Tori as she bit her pizza. "What happened?" Andre asked. "Jade punctured my liver with her elbow" Tori gave me a dirty look. "Do I really need to say sorry again?" I grabbed Tori's hand. "Hey Beck Trina asked about you" I said with a devious smirk. "Oh great here she comes" Beck sighed in disappointment. "Hey Tori's friends, Beck" Trina said with her annoying voice and smile. Everyone gave her a half-hearted greeting but mine stood out the most, "Nobody likes you" Trina and Tori gave me a look as if I was supposed to take the face back. "Well Tori have you given your friends the good news?" I feared where this was headed. "What news?" Tori looked at me with a look that seemed as if she was sorry for what was about to happen next. "That you and Jade are going out" everyone looked at us as if we were freaks of nature. I swear to god if there were no witnesses I would stab Trina. "You guys are going out?" Cat asked happily. I just looked down and mumbled "Yes" and Trina had the nerve to ask Beck out after she just told everyone what I didn't want them to know. "Well Trina that seems like fun" Beck started, "Great, pick me up at eight?" Trina automatically took that as a yes. "Sorry, but I'm going on a date with Cat on Friday" Cat smiled and waved at Trina, well this turned out better than I hoped. "Ugh, I hate everything!" Trina yelled marching away. "Well it seems like Robbie and I are the only single guys" Andre said dumping his tray. "Well, wait a minute can I talk to you sweetie?" Andre ran after some cute girl.

**Tori's POV**

"Well it seemed like you're the only single guy Robbie" I said laughing. "Hey, I'll find me a girl sooner or later" Robbie said defending himself. "More like never" Rex insulted him and we laughed. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I dumped my tray, afterwards me and Jade walked back to our lockers hand-in-hand. We got a couple of weird looks from the other students but Jade warned them that if they said anything she would break a bone. It was rather refreshing when Jade redirected her anger towards people other than me. "So are you coming over after school?" I asked opening my locker, hoping Jade would say yes. "Will there be snacks?" Jade asked sipping her coffee. I let out a small laugh and said "yes there will be snacks and movies."

"Well then I will be coming over" Jade smiled and looked past me. "What is it?" I asked, I thought I had something on my face. "What do you want Robbie?" Jade's words always had a sting to them, like it was built into her tongue. "Whoa, chillax Bride of Dracula" bad move Rex. Jade tore Rex's arm off slapped him with it and tossed it at Sinjin, wow a two-for-one combo, nice. "She tore my arm off, well don't just stand there go get it boy" Rex was more like the puppet master in their relationship. "So snacks and a movie, my choice" Jade said with another sip of coffee. "Yep meet me at around seven-ish." I said closing my locker. "I can't make any promises" Jade started walking off. "Really Jade not even a hug?" I mean I am her girlfriend. "Fine, you're really demanding" she gave me a hug and a kiss as the bell rang. Some students turned the corner and saw our lips making contact, one boy said "Whoa, Tori and Jade kissing, totally Slap worthy." This is it, before I could fully enjoy my relationship with Jade it's already over. Before I could stop her, Jade bolted out of the door. Well isn't this great.

**Well another chapter down, yet another one to come. Remember to review the story telling me what you thought of this chapter. I know I didn't really dive into what everyone thought of Jade and Tori's relationship but I will try to go deeper into that in the next chapter. Also, I was thinking about adding in other character POVs, tell me what you think or should I just stick to Jade and Tori? Well bye, I'm gonna go roast some marshmallows. PEACE, LOVE, & MUFFINS :D**

**Twitter: quickjudopunch_**


	4. Falling Apart

**A/N: First off I would like to apologize to all my readers and reviewers for not posting for such a long time. I was over to my cousin's house and I had no means of updating there and the Wi-Fi at my house was being sucky but now everything is all better and it's up. I hope you like the chapter. I love you guys.**

**Tori's POV**

"What do you think you're doing Brian?" I was wazzed off beyond belief. "I was just getting a new picture for The Slap and that picture's gonna make the front page!" I can't believe the people from The Slap would sink so low and expose me and Jade. "Well I don't think so" I said with a fake smile, hey I am an actress so I should act. "Oh yeah, and why is that?" I stomped on Brian's foot, took his camera and flung it across the hall. "Well, I don't think you can post a picture with a broken camera" I ran out the door to go find Jade, I made my way to my locker and found Jade sitting in front of it. "Jade?" I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "Just leave me alone, Tori" she knew her reputation would be trashed if that picture got posted to The Slap. "No, I'm not going anywhere" she looked up at me, tears running from her gorgeous, hypnotizing eyes down her beautifully constructed face. "What do you want Vega" her ferociousness spit out like fire. "We need to talk, like seriously." I looked into her eyes. "What is it?" her voice got soft this time like she knew what was coming. "If you can't put your rep to the side and be with me then I don't think I can be with you" I was holding in a cry, this was the last thing I wanted to happen between us. "Are you breaking up with me Tori?" I really didn't want to hurt her.

**Jade's POV**

Tori is really breaking up with me, I really didn't want to lose her. "Tori you don't understand, people in this school can be really mean"

"Well, Jade if you really loved me you wouldn't care about what these people would think" this was killing me; I couldn't possibly sit back and watch her just rip my heart to pieces. "Tori, please don't do this to me" my voice was cracking, I was falling apart. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Jade" I've watched so many things burn right in front of my eyes. My parents' marriage, my childhood, me and Beck, I couldn't let this burn too. "Tori, I love you, I can't think of what I would do without you" Tori could realize what she did to me. "Well promise me you can get over this stupid reputation" I'd do anything to keep Tori as my girlfriend. "Yes, I can, now can we please get out of here" this was the last place I wanted to be. We got up and started walking to the door to go to the parking lot, and out came the kids that run The Slap. "Well what do you know, it's the lesbian freaks" at this exact moment I completely blacked out and when I woke up Brian was on the ground bleeding and Tori was screaming at me. "Jade what did you do that for?" Tori's voice crashed against my eardrums. "He called us lesbian freaks" my voice was low, defenseless, scared. "Let's just go!" Tori grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door. I felt helpless. We finally reached my car; Tori took my keys and opened the door. "Jade why did you punch Brian?" she immediately screamed at me. "I don't know, I just snapped" my voice was monotone, my body was there but my mind was somewhere totally different, replaying everything that's happened to me. "What's going on Jade, you have to talk to me" I just couldn't open up to her, it wasn't that easy. "Tori, you just wouldn't understand" I couldn't look at her; if I did I knew I would break, just fall apart, just melt. "You know what, Jade, I won't understand unless you tell me" she was practically the only person I could trust, but something just held me back from her, no matter how hard I tried. "I have literally watched everything burn and fall apart in front of me" a tear teasingly rolled down my cheek. "My childhood, my parents' marriage, quite frankly I don't even know where my mother is, and I don't even know if I should care" I choked on a small laugh. "Jade, I'm so sorry" she tried to pull me in for a hug but I pulled away. "Tori I don't want your sympathy I just want you to be there for me."

**Tori's POV**

I never realized what Jade really went through. Her parents' divorced when she was just a kid, she doesn't even know where her mom is, "Jade, I will always be here for you, you just have to trust me" I grabbed her hand. "It's easier said than done" Jade really shut out everyone, even me. "It's not easy for me to let people inside my head, when I do it always ends up in me getting hurt" Jade didn't show her feelings to anyone else but me, I'm not even sure if she told Beck all of this. "Tori I trust you but I don't want to trust you too much and you hurt me, can you promise me that you won't be like everyone else?" I was willing to do any and everything for Jade and we both knew that. "I promise, I won't leave you or hurt you, Jade, I love you" she moved in and kissed me. This kiss felt the same but it was different, it was slower, more passionate, more loving, secure, it was hopeful. "I love you too, Tori Vega" Jade finally smiled for the first time today, and it made my heart melt, she had no idea that the smallest things she did sent a shiver down my spine.

**Beck's POV**

Jade and Tori, Tori and Jade, no matter how many times I told myself it wasn't happening it was true, they were dating. This is no time to think about that, you're on your date with Cat, get your head in the game. "Beck" Cat had the sweetest voice ever, she was just so happy all the time. "Yes, Kitty Cat?" she giggled at the little nickname I had given her, she was just too cute. "What do you think about Jade and Tori dating?" the one thing I wanted to avoid she brought up, well that's great. "Um…if they're happy I'm happy" I faked a smile. "No you're not" she said poking my cheek. "Yeah I am" she could see right through me. "Nuh uh, you're lying, you're a liar" even when she called me a liar she was still so sweet and cute. "Well you do know liar is a bad word" I said sitting on the hood of my car and stared at the stars. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat had little mood swings but it was no big deal, she would get right back into her adorable little happy self. I chuckled, "Nothing, but let's not focus on them right now, let's focus on us" she smiled and sat on the hood of the car with me.

**Cat's POV**

This date with Beck was going so fantastically amazing! Did I mention that Beck's hot, well, yeah he is. We sat on his car and looked up at the stars. Oh, one time my brother was looking at the stars and lightning bug flew on his nose, he grabbed it and ate it. Poor lightning bug. "Hey Beck, can we go get some ice cream?" I loved ice cream; it's like flavored frozen milk. "Yeah, sure kiddo, let's get some ice cream" He grabbed my hand and helped me off of his car. This is the best date of my life, I felt like I was walking on air. "What flavor do you want Cat?" his voice was so soothing and smooth, like velvet. That reminds me of one time when my brother said my hair looks like a red velvet cupcake and tried to eat it. "You can pick I like them all" I said giggling. "Vanilla for me and strawberry for the lovely lady" Beck was just the nicest guy ever, well him and Andre. I love it when Andre calls me Little Red, it's so adorable. "Oh, my favorite!" my smile beamed and made Beck smile. I wonder what Tori and Jade are up to.

**Jade's POV**

"No Tori"

"Come on, Jade, why not?" Tori whined at me, trying to get me to watch some cheesy chick flick with her. "Because, I don't like chick flicks, unless there's blood in it." She gave me a look that said 'you're so predictable.' "Please, for me?" there she goes again trying to guilt me into watching this disgusting movie. She knew how to make me feel bad about saying no to her. "No Tori, I'm not watching The Notebook with you" why couldn't we watch My Bloody Valentine or something, at least that movie had Bloody and Valentine in the title. "Fine" she plopped down on the couch and pouted like there was no tomorrow. "Ugh, fine I'll watch it with you" I said sitting next to her. "Yay!" she jumped up and put the movie in. I got off the couch and headed to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" she asked as if I were going to leave. "Getting some popcorn, chill Tor" I had to give her a little nickname, I mean we are dating. "Okay" she sat back down on the couch and started the movie. About an hour into it she fell asleep, so I decided to put My Bloody Valentine in. I get up and put the movie in and sit back down on the couch. Tori grabbed my body and cuddled hers into mine. I thought this was her just trying to get comfortable. I smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you Tor" as I turn to finish watching the movie I hear her say "I love you too Jade" I couldn't help but to smile and kiss her sweet lips.

**Hey guys I want to apologize once again for not posting for such a long time. So I decided to lock myself in my room, turn on my playlist of cheesy love songs and finish this chapter. I know I have no life, but I promise I will never leave you guys for this long again. And if I do you guys need to follow me on Twitter to get updates of when I'm working on the story or add me on facebook. My twitter is .com/eli_the_magical and my email address for facebook is . I also want to give a shout out to some of my reviewers, Penny Lane, CookieMunstaa, CloudGazer15, and Lycanyss; she was one of the people that made me want to finish this chapter immediately. I also thought I would try my hand at focusing on other characters instead of just Tori and Jade for the whole story. So remember to review the story, favorite it, and alert it. Don't forget to do that one thing that's really important to do too. Bye! PEACE, LOVE, & MUFFINS :D **


	5. Fly Away

**A/N: The last chapter didn't get too many reviews so I don't really know how many people read it or liked it or not. But anyway I'm gonna continue working on the story because I enjoy writing it, but I appreciate feedback whether it's positive or negative, as long as it's constructive criticism. I hope you guys like this chapter I decided to throw in a really huge problem but I'll let you guys read it and find out. ENJOY!**

**Cat's POV**

I remember the date with Beck like it was yesterday, it was so magical and he's so sweet. We've been dating ever since. It's been exactly three months since the date and I swear Beck's like the most amazing guy in the world. He actually listens to my weird stories about my family instead of just tuning me out. I let Beck see the real me, not the always happy, stupid me. He actually scratched the surface and found out that there's more to me than just happiness and rainbows. I can't quite wrap my head around it but no other guy has taken the time to actually get to know me, other than Andre. But I think I'm falling in love with Beck Oliver.

**Jade's POV**

Tori and I have been dating for quite a while now, three months to be exact. We've had our ups and downs but we made it out alive and stronger. I have to go to her house and tell her some big news; I hope she can handle it. I pulled up to her house and collected all of my thoughts. I walked up on the porch and rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" Tori asked in her usual cheerful voice. "Open the door and find out" I disguised my voice to keep her on her toes. "Okay, look I thought I told you to leave Trina alone!" She yelled opening the door only to find me there. "I haven't messed with Trina, you won't let me" I folded my arms and entered the house I've grown accustomed to calling home. "Tori, I have some big news" I sat on the couch and drank from I cup I wasn't exactly too sure if it was Tori's or not. "Don't be selfish, tell me" she jumped on the couch like some energetic puppy. "Well, I auditioned for a role, the director called me and said I got the part" I looked down at the cup of pink liquid. "Is this pink lemonade?" I have no idea why I changed the topic. "Yeah, so when are you gonna start shooting?" I wasn't focused on the topic at hand, but mainly on this pink lemonade. "What makes pink lemonade pink? I mean I've never seen a pink lemon" she just stared at me confused. "What? I wanna know what makes it pink." She took the cup from my hand and set it on the table. "What about the role?" there just had to be bad news. "The movie has a big time budget and it's gonna be filmed in London," I looked at her, disappointment, shock, and sorrow graced her gorgeous face. "But I don't think I'm gonna take it though" I took the pink lemonade from the table, "Okay, seriously what makes this chizz pink?" I won't give up until I find out what makes pink lemonade pink. "Will you stop that" she yelled at me, she was so cute when she yelled at me. "Nah, I'm still pretty thirsty" I sipped from the cup and looked at her.

**Tori's POV**

"Why aren't you gonna take the role?" I stood up and went to the kitchen; I couldn't look at Jade right now. "Because, I want to stay here" Jade followed me into the kitchen. "Take the role, I'll be here when you get back" I turned around and Jade's face was like 2 and a half inches away from mine. "Hi" she smiled her devious smirk, her perfume smelled like vanilla and her lip gloss smelled like cherries, a perfect blend. "Well, it sucks for you Vega, I'm not leaving" she kissed my cheek and walked off. "I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back" She spun around on her heel and took two steps towards me, "Holding me back? Tori you're the one that pushed me to do the audition, now I'm not leaving so you can fall in love with someone else" she turned back around when she said the last part. "Wait that's why you don't wanna leave? Because you think I'll fall for someone else" I was laughing at that idea. "Shut it Vega, I've seen the way Cat looks at you, she wants you" Jade sounded sillier by the minute. "Cat is with Beck, now call the director and tell him you're gonna take the role" I pointed to her phone. "If you insist" she said picking up her phone with a devilish smirk. "Yeah Mr. Goldstein, it's Jade, I'm just calling to tell you that I changed my mind, I'm not taking the role, as a matter of fact you can take the script and shove it up your" I grabbed her phone and hung it up. She ran into the kitchen to avoid my punishment for her. "Get back here Jade!" I chased her around the island in the kitchen. "Not in this lifetime Tor" she grabbed the cup of lemonade and took another sip. She sure is fascinated by that lemonade. She stopped in front of the couch and I grabbed her arm. "Fine you've got me what're you gonna do?" I slapped her hand, "Do you feel better now?" she mocked me. "No, why didn't you take the role?" I sat down on the sofa. "Because I told you Tori, I'm _**not leaving**_, I'm Jade West and when I say something I mean it" she folded her arms to her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Just like you told me you were gonna take me to see Eat Prey Kill?" I brought up something she said a long time ago just to rub it in her face. "Yes, wait, shoot, but this whole thing was a joke, well the London part was" she sat next to me and put her arm around me and snuggled closer. "Wait, so you got the part?" I looked up at her, "Yes I did babe and I'm gonna take it" she pecked me on the lips; I pouted and let out a groan because I wanted a real kiss. "Wait so who was that you called?" she picked up her phone and went to the call log, "Oh that was Sinjin" after all the weird stuff Sinjin has done he kinda deserved it. "So the is it gonna be shot here?" I snuggled closer to her. "Yes it is" she took another sip of lemonade. "One last thing, can we go see Eat Prey Kill now?" I was hoping she would say yes. "Fine, get your jacket" I got up and she smacked my butt, "Hey!" I yelled back at her. "Just go Vega"

**Well how was that? Awesome, I know, I know. I had some of you guys going didn't I? Yeah, I know I did. Hey, I'm gonna throw in a little challenge for you guys, let's try to make it to 52 reviews, when I see that I have 52 reviews I'll post the sixth chapter. Wow, six chapters already? Amazing. I also have some other stories, my Degrassi one is Love Never Dies and I'm currently working on a Shake it Up one so stay tuned for that. Also if you want to talk to me just add me on facebook my email is bloodznskullzyahoo . com. So just add me and send me a message or pop chat me when I'm online. Feel free to ask me any questions or send me suggestions on what you would like to see in any of my stories. Well bye, love you guys. PEACE, LOVE, & MUFFINS. :D**


	6. I Can't Believe You

**A/N: Okay, so I know I had a lot of people going on the last chapter but I noticed something, I've stopped writing like I used to. The first two or three are really dark and descriptive and now it's like everything works out by the end of the chapter. I mean I haven't thrown in a cliffhanger in forever, do you know how hard it is for me not to write a chapter without a cliffhanger. That's like telling Chuck Norris not to be epic. That's like telling, oh yeah the story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to state the obvious?**

**Jade's POV**

Last night I went over to Tori's place and told her I got a part in a movie. One thing I failed to mention was that it wasn't a joke, the movie really takes place in London. I still have time to tell the director whether or not I want the part. He told me to call him within two weeks and if I don't he'll find another actress. I sat down with Beck, Andre, Cat, and some girl Andre was dating that really didn't care for. "So have you told Tori yet?" Andre tore into me as soon as I sat down. "Jeez, can I breathe for five minutes before you start asking questions?" I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did but I couldn't get the huge lie that I told Tori off of my mind. Five minutes of awkward silence passed and Andre asked again, "So have you told Tori yet?" I gave him a death stare that could've sent chills down Freddy Krueger's spine. "Hey you said five minutes, no more, no less" he said biting his burrito. "No I didn't," I let out a sigh of defeat. "You should tell her Jade, Tori doesn't deserve to be hurt or lied to, she's too pretty for that." Cat said wrapped around Beck's arm. She just called Tori pretty, I knew Cat could have Tori if she wanted her bad enough, but there was just no telling when she would strike.

**Cat's POV**

I like Tori, like a lot, but I love Beck. It's hard to hide my feelings for her; Tori had everything, looks, talent, smarts, and a beautiful, kind heart. But after Jade left Beck for Tori I couldn't possibly do the same thing. I don't want to hurt Beck but I want to be with Tori. Jade got the part for the movie, part of it was going to be shot here in Hollywood and the rest was going to be shot in London, if Jade leaves I could be with Tori, just for one night. "I can't possibly leave her, I love her too much" Jade's voice snapped me out of my trance. "I mean being away to London for months is a pretty huge thing, things can change." Jade really loved Tori, maybe I shouldn't hook up with Tori. "I _hate _change" she voice was cracking, "Hey could you guys leave me and Jade alone for a bit?" Beck asked to comfort her. "Yeah sure come on Little Red" Andre got up and finished off his burrito. "Okay" I giggled at Andre's nickname for me and followed him.

**Beck's POV**

"Jade, you have nothing to worry about, everything is going to be fine" I put my hand on Jade's shoulder. "But what if it's not Beck? What if she falls for someone else?" Tears started to make their way down Jade's gorgeous face. "Trust me, when you're shooting I'll keep an eye on Tori for you and when you leave for London I'll be extra careful" I pulled her head up and made her look me in eye. "Promise me?" I wiped the tears and nodded. "Get me a coffee?" Jade smiled. "What's the magic word?" I teased her. "Please?" we used to play around like this all the time when we dated. "Actually the magic word was bunny but since you got a dilemma I'll let it slide" I got up and kissed her forehead. "2 sugars, 5 creams, hazelnut" she yelled after me, "I know what to do" I yelled back. I miss her like a lot, I know I shouldn't but I do. From all of the fights ending up in us kissing, all of the moments we've shared, to the Jade she let me see that no one else got the privilege of seeing. But I'm with Cat now; she's sweet, cute, funny, and an amazing kisser. I still can't help but think of Jade all of the time.

**Tori's POV**

I was so hungry I could eat a Rex, no seriously I could. I was in Sikowitz's room helping him with some stuff. I hurried to the Asphalt Café because I was hungry beyond all belief and because I missed my girlfriend. Okay if you saw and felt the way I did about Jade then you'd understand. As I'm rushing through the hallway Cat grabs my arm and pulls me into the janitor's closet. "Um…Hey Cat, what's up?" I have no idea why she just pulled me in here. She just stood there staring at me with the most innocent looking face on and I have to say it was the most adorable I have ever seen in my life. "I'm really hungry, so I'm just gonna go" I couldn't even finish my sentence before Cat's lips were on mine. Wait, Cat just kissed me, isn't she supposed to be dating Beck? Her lips were so soft and they tasted like a coconut. I melted under her lips and kissed her back. What the heck am I doing? I'm dating Jade, but Cat just had the moves that make me feel weak. I finally gained enough strength to push her off me and leave out of the closet. I finally get my lunch and sit down at the table with Jade, and Beck. Cat and Andre sat down and were talking about Lord knows what. During their conversation Cat had enough time to sneak a few glares at me and lick her lips. I'm sure Jade noticed. "Cat, are your lips dry?" Jade said sipping her coffee. "No why?" she threw her innocent façade back on. "Because you're looking at Tori and keep licking your lips." Jade said with a fake smile on her lips. "Speaking of Tori, have you told her yet Jade?" I look at Jade and I'm curious as to what she told the others and totally forgot to tell me. "Tell me what Jade?" I planted my hands on my hips. "Well Jade got a role in a movie that's gonna be shooting here and in London" I froze at the sentence that spilled from Beck's lips. "What?" I screamed at Jade.

**So that's chapter six. Wow, I can't believe I made it this far. I had to leave you guys with a cliffhanger because it's who I am as an author. I'm terrible aren't I? Well what do you guys think about Cat wanting Tori and the quick little closet make out session? What about Beck missing Jade this whole time. Well review the chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. I'm also working on a Shake It Up fan fiction which should be posted sometime soon so be on the lookout for that. Also check out my Degrassi fan fiction Love Never Dies. See you guys later. Love you guys**

**PEACE, LOVE, & MUFFINS :D**


	7. I'm Leaving

**A/N: I got so many reviews saying that Jade and Tori should be together. They are it's just gonna be a while until they get their happy ever after. Trust me it's gonna be worth it. I also decided to write out all my chapters before I type them so I can have my ideas down before I type so I won't be going with the flow while I type. I feel that this chapter turned out pretty well.**

**Jade's POV**

"Tori I just couldn't tell you, I knew it would break your heart to see me go, and it would break your even more to think you were holding me back." I tried to calm her down. "Yeah, but you decided to do the worst and that to was lie to me about it!" Tori got up and walked away, it was a coincidence that the bell rang at the same time. "I think that's our cue to leave" Andre said grabbing his backpack and left. Words couldn't even describe how I felt right now. Throughout the day all I could think about is Tori. Everything about her, then I thought about what Cat said. 'Tori doesn't deserve to be hurt or lied to, she's too pretty for that.' Truth was Cat was right, Tori was too pretty to be hurt or lied to. During class I would sneak a few glances at her and she would return the eye contact. I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' about 27 times, probably 28. She just mouthed 'Forget it' so I decided to text her.

_To: Baby_

_I'm sorry please don't be mad at me _

_From: Baby_

_Forget it okay, I'm over it._

I could tell that she was still pissed beyond belief. I decided to wait until the end of the day to finally talk to her, but when the bell rang she was the first one out of the class. I looked around for Tori at the end of the day and there was no sign of her. "Jade, Tori left with Cat" Beck put his hand on my shoulder. "Did you say she left with Cat?" great, out of all people she leaves with Cat. "If it makes you feel better, I'll tell you Andre went with them" Beck always knew how to comfort me. "Did he really go?" I asked for confirmation. "No, I only said that to make you feel better, come on let's go get a pizza" I followed Beck to his truck. "Maybe your best bet is to let Tori blow off some steam." Yeah, blow off steam with Cat. "Maybe you're right" I laid my head against the headrest. Beck turned on the radio to try to get my mind off of things. I pulled my Motionless in White CD out of my bag and put it in the CD player. What I carry that thing everywhere; I'll never know when I'll need it. "What band is that?" Beck and I disagreed about a lot of things but music was not one of them. "Motionless in White" I skipped to Abigail, my favorite song. "They're pretty hardcore, I like it" Beck said beating out the drum parts on the steering wheel.

**Cat's POV**

I went home with Tori because she didn't want to see Jade. "Hey Cat" Tori asked from the kitchen. "Yes?" I responded after jumping from her calling my name. "Why did you kiss me in the janitor's closet today?" Tori came into the living room with popcorn. "What's that supposed to mean?" was my kissing not good enough? People say I don't take criticism very well, like the one time my brother said I put too much perfume on and I stomped his foot so hard he had to get a cast. The next day a bunch of people signed it and one girl put her number on there. "I just wanted to know why you kissed me" Tori defended herself. "Oh, because I like you, like a lot, silly" I giggled and blushed and playfully pushed her.

**Beck's POV**

Me and Jade went back to my place and talked. Just talked, nothing else, don't get any ideas. "So Tori wants you to go but you want to stay?" I said taking a bite of pizza. "Yes, Beck, for the millionth time, that's the scenario" Jade said with her trademark sting that I've grown to love. I sat up, finished the slice, and dusted my hands. "Why don't you call the director to see if you can bring someone with you" Jade's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, it was the most adorable thing ever, honestly. "Beck I love you!" when she said that it hurt my heart. I still wanted to be with Jade, I still loved her, and to know that I can't have her hurts; a lot. "I wish you meant that" that did not just come out of mouth did it? "I do mean it. I've never stopped loving you, Beck Oliver" at that precise moment I lost myself in Jade's voice and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Everything just seemed to melt away and nothing matter, not Jade leaving for a couple of months, not Cat, nothing else mattered. It was a moment where everything just stood still. I pulled away and Jade opened her emerald eyes, "I'm gonna um…go call the director" she walked out of the RV. 'How stupid could you be Beck' was all that was screaming through my head.

**Tori's POV**

Cat and I just sat on the couch and I still can't believe she said she likes me. I turn to Cat and asked her, "Do you think it would be wrong if I kissed someone else?" Cat looked at me confused, "Aren't you dating Jade though?" how could she possibly ask me that after she jumped me in the janitor's closet? I sighed and said "I really don't know, I mean she's going to London and I'm staying here" I ate a handful of popcorn. "Well who did you have in mind?" Cat said giggling and playing with her hair. "Oh I don't know" I playfully said and made my way over to her. I laid a small, sweet kiss on her lips and sparks just started flying. Maybe I like Cat too.

**Jade's POV**

"Yeah, okay, thanks!" I hung up the phone and told Beck that the director said I could bring someone with me if I wanted to. "That's great; do you want me to drive you to Tori's house so you can tell her the good news?" Beck offered. "No, this is a huge deal, take me to my house so I can get all dolled up" I grabbed my jacket and my bag. After I fixed my hair up and put on a black frilly dress that Tori bought me I was ready to go. I grabbed my keys and was almost out the door until my dad stopped me. "Where are you going, all dressed up like that?" like he cared, I could've thrown a party while he was in the house and he wouldn't even cared. "Over to Tori's, I have some big news for her" he just shooed me away with a hand gesture. I drove over to Tori's house and sat outside for about a good five minutes to calm my nerves. I had so many thoughts running through my head like what if she says no? What if she wants to break up? Now's a great time for thoughts like those to run through my head. I finally calmed myself down and knocked on the door. No one answered so I decided to use the key under Tori's mat. I entered the house and the living room was empty, "Tori?" I went up the stairs to her room. I opened the door and my heart dropped. What I saw was all I needed to know that she didn't want to go. "Jade?" Tori saw me and froze. "I'll be going" I ran down the stairs and out of the door. My only option was to call Beck. Tears were making their way down my face and Beck finally answered, "Hey Beck, have you ever been to London?"

**I know this seems like a Cari and Bade story but it's not. It's gonna be a while until Tori and Jade get back together. So please just stick around. I also realized that this story is gonna be pretty long anywhere between 10-15 chapters long. But how did you guys like this chapter? Please review. I also feel like I have lost about 75% of my reviewers and fans of this story with this chapter. All of the reviews for this one are gonna be hate reviews I can already tell. I guess I'll catch you guys later. PEACE, LOVE, & MUFFINS :D**


	8. Misguided Ghosts

**A/N: Okay so this is the eighth chapter, I can't believe we've made it this far. I apologize for not posting for such a long time, the reason behind that is that so many ideas have hit me and when I tried to type out the story it just didn't work out so this one finally stuck with me and I think it turned out to be a pretty good chapter. I would like to thank a few people for sticking around with this story and providing some feedback which helped me a lot. First and foremost I would like to thank Penny Lane for providing reviews for each and every chapter. I would also like to thank CookieMunsta for providing a really, really, REALLY long review of the past two chapters, I really appreciated that. So let's continue with the story shall we?**

**Jade's POV**

It's been two weeks since I saw Tori in the bed with Cat and I haven't talked to her since. I haven't really spoken to anyone since then. Everyone thought I was normal but on the inside I was broken, torn to pieces. I was invited out to do things whether it was go to the movies, head out to the beach, or just hang out but I always told everyone I was busy. Busy trying to drown out my pain. Tori took my heart, which is very fragile once the rough exterior is removed, and shattered it. Now I just sit here in my room, my knees gently kissing the cold skin of my chest and I let my music blast as loud as it could. If I'm not mistaken the song that was currently playing was "Blessed with a Curse" by Bring Me the Horizon. I let my music speak for my emotions when I couldn't bring myself to do it.

_Ever since I began, I was blessed with a curse._

_And for better or for worse I was born into a hearse._

I figured that now was the time for me to get up and go for a walk. It was raining outside, but not too hard so tonight was the perfect opportunity to clear my head of all things Tori. I got up to look at myself in my vanity mirror and I looked atrocious. "Wow Jade, you really let yourself go" my eyeliner was smeared down my face, well I'm pretty sure that I won't run into anyone that's important so who cares?

_I know I said my heart beats for you._

_I was lying, girl, it beats for two._

'_Cause I've got your love and I've got these vices._

I slipped on my black hoodie and my black Converse and slipped out of the house with no interruptions. I started my walk, slow and steady with the cold rain colliding with the unforgiving asphalt. This walk was to clear my thoughts of a certain someone but she was all that I could think about. 

**Tori's POV**

'You really messed up!' my mind beat the heck out of me. I went out for a walk to clear my head of everything that has happened. In this process she was the only one I could think about. She's been avoiding me for the past two weeks. Everyone thinks she okay but I can see right through it, she's broken, torn apart, shattered, but her pride won't let her admit it. I've walked by her house every night for the past two weeks hoping she would come out to hug me, or hit me, or just acknowledge that I'm alive. It sounds weird but I love her, I want her, I miss her, I _need _her. I miss her arms being wrapped around me, I miss her insults, I miss her wicked smile, I miss the way her gorgeous green eyes would look up at me when I said I love her and it simply took my breath away. I miss the way her lips could put a spell on me and leave me hanging on to every word she says. Every thought that crossed my mind of Jade was followed by the thought that screamed 'Why?' I didn't mean to sleep with Cat, I was caught up in the moment and I was wazzed off that Jade didn't tell me that she was leaving and Cat comforted me. I really need to talk to Jade, I really _need _Jade.

**Jade's POV**

My walk continued with my headphones in my ears to drown out the world. The rain had stopped, which was rather disappointing for me. I was listening to All I Wanted by Paramore and all of a sudden my Pear Pod died. Great, another thing dies on me; at least I can charge this up when I get home. My walk was dead silent until I heard a voice; "Jade!" it filled me with excitement and disgust all at once. She was the first and last person on the face of the planet that I wanted to talk to. I continued my walk and she finally caught up to me, I didn't bother to look at her but I acknowledged her, "What do you want?" my voice had a sting to it that was so bitter it left a taste on my tongue. "I want to talk to you, please?" her voice had the remains of sadness, heartbreak, and desperation. "What could you possibly want to talk about?" I turned to look at her, her face was frowned and her lip was pouting, it was actually the most adorable thing ever. "I want to say I'm sorry, please take me back, I love you" she honestly couldn't expect me to just accept that half-hearted apology and everything would go back to how they were. "Give me one good reason why I should believe that you actually love me" I folded my arms against my chest. "Do you think I would be standing here begging you to take me back if I didn't?" she does have a point there. "Do you think I would put up all that you put me through before we started dating if I didn't love you?" there's another good point. "Do you think I would be willing to do anything just so you would notice me if I didn't love you?" there's three good points, I only asked for one, over achiever. "No, but you cheated on me Tori and that's something I can't forgive," I could see the hurt in her eyes. "Do you have any idea what I came to your house to tell you anyway?" she shook her head. "I came over, all dressed up, because I was going to take you to London with me," the shock was smeared across her face. "I don't think we should do this anymore" I started to tear up because the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Tori but she hurt me so badly. I couldn't stay there so I walked away from her, the girl that once held my heart in her hands.

**Tori's POV**

She's actually gonna leave me, I couldn't let her do that, I love her entirely too much to give this up without a fight. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into one last kiss, one that would hopefully change her mind. Her reaction to the kiss was one that I really wasn't expecting, she kissed me back! I snaked an arm around her waist and a hand into her beautiful hair. She tangled her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her porcelain skin; it sent a chill down my spine and left goosebumps on the surface of my skin. I could feel her lips pull into a smile and she leaned into the kiss making me fall onto the grass. I bit her lip causing a small gasp to escape from her mouth. She rolled over to get on top of me but she never broke the kiss. My hands traced over her body and she tensed under my touch but soon relaxed. My tongue glided over her bottom lip and she granted me entrance. The whole time we kissed there was one thought that kept intruding my brain. I broke the kiss and she opened her eyes and she gave me a questioning look, it simply knocked the wind out of my lungs. "So does this mean that I get to go to London?" she just laughed and kissed me again.

**Well wasn't that nice? Jade and Tori are back together! I have changed my mind I'm not gonna make it take forever for Tori and Jade to have their happy ever after. I only have one question for you guys that I really need you to answer. Should I write a chapter or two of them in London or just leave it in Hollywood? Don't forget to review this chapter telling me what you think and answer that question! The option that gets the most choices I will do so yeah. I hope you guys liked it! Bye, I love you guys PEACE, LOVE, & MUFFINS :D**


	9. Dying To Please You

**A/N: The last chapter got a lot of positive feedback and I will be writing a couple of chapters of them in…*drum roll* LONDON! First off I will be doing a chapter of them in Hollywood before they leave for London and this chapter is kind of personal for me because I'm going through some acceptance issues even with my family. It's not about me being gay because I'm not, but just me being accepted and appreciated for who I am as a person. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Jade's POV**

Things are back to the way they should be, I'm cuddling up with Tori in her room, gently stroking her head as she lays next to me. I missed this, I missed _her. _We'd be leaving for London in a few weeks and we were pretty excited. Beck wanted to go, but I told him how things went with Tori and I and he was pretty wazzed off but I managed to calm him down. It wasn't pretty.

"_So you're taking Tori?" Beck was pissed and hurt at the same time. "Yeah, are you gonna be okay here?" I loved Beck so I showed some concern for him. "Yeah, I'll be fine" he punched the wall and knocked some books off his desk. I've never seen him so angry, it actually kinda scared me. "Beck, calm down, I'll be back as soon as I can." I assured him. "Promise?" the look in his eyes was a mix between desperation, anger, hurt, and hope. The sound of his voice literally shook me. "I promise," I hugged him tightly, he needed something to hold on to, something to hope for, something to anticipate, and my return was just what he needed._

"Girls," Tori's mom called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!" it was a relief that Mr. and Mrs. Vega were totally cool with me and Tori dating. It was nice to see such support from them and our friends, my parents didn't really approve of me and Tori dating. They despised homosexuality so much that they threatened to cut me out of the family if I were to ever date a girl. They couldn't accept me for who I am, even if I were their daughter. They label all music that isn't classical talentless trash. They believe that Hollywood Arts is a waste of time, they have no idea what being there does to me. They have no clue what Tori can do to me. She provides a nostalgic effect over me, the kind of effect that can leave me breathless and hanging on to every word, movement, thought, breath she provides.

**Tori's POV**

I slowly drifted away as Jade stroked my hair and my body was cuddled into hers. We just laid there in silence. It was what we needed; it was quiet, peaceful, soft, subtle, safe, and refreshing. I was snapped out of my trance when my mother called to tell us dinner was ready. Before I could fully realize what happened Jade was already out of the room. Jade, my dad, my mom, Trina, and I sat at in the living room as we ate. "So Jade, you're taking Tori to London?" my dad started the conversation. "That's right Mr. Vega" Jade responded biting the cheeseless lasagna my mother made. We ate cheeseless lasagna because Jade is a vegan, partly by choice but mostly because of allergies. "Do your parents know you're going?" my mom questioned. "Yes they are aware, but I'd rather not speak of my parents" Jade looked down. "Why not?" my mom put on her caring, nosy mode. "Can we please just not talk about it?" Jade was about to break, I could feel it. "Mom, can Jade and I talk alone?" I had to protect Jade; she always did it for me, so now it was my turn. "Sure, come on honey" her and my dad walked out living room. I grabbed Jade by the arm and dragged her to my room. "Ugh, I'm really sorry about that, my mom can get a little nosy" I apologized on my behalf of her. "Its fine," Jade said sweeping away a lock of the black hair I've grown to love. "So how did Beck react to the news?" I said curling up next to Jade.

**Beck's POV**

I just laid in my bed with my headphones in, just drowning out the world. I didn't want to talk to anyone, or see anyone for that matter. The time I was going to spend with Jade is now gone, just like that, all because of Tori. I can't hate Tori, she's a good person but I can be mad at her. I paused my music to find something else to do when I heard a knock at the door. Great, who could it possibly be? "What do you want?" my voice came off a thousand times harsher than it should have. "Boo." Cat's voice was a mix between sad and disappointed. "I'm sorry babe, I'm not having the best day" I embraced her and tried to make her feel better. "What's wrong?" She switched right back to her happy self. "Let's not talk about it, why are you here?" I said lying on my bed. "What's that supposed to mean?" and there goes her defensive mode. "I just wanted to know why you stopped by." I looked up at her. "Oh," she giggled, "I missed you silly," she got in the bed with me and wiggled in under my arm. "Having fun there babe?" I chuckled and smiled at her. She looked up at me, "Yes I am," she kissed my cheek and laid her head on my chest. At that moment I didn't care about Tori, Jade, London, or anything else. Everything that mattered to me right now was in this room, just me and Cat. "I love you" I whispered into her ear and she grinned.

**Jade's POV**

"Yeah, he didn't take it so well" I finished my story, while wrapped around Tori. "Jade, can I ask you something?" Tori looked up at me, she can be so adorable sometimes, no wonder why I'm completely head over heels for her she makes it so easy to be. "You just did" a smirk dancing its way across my lips and a pout trudging its way across Tori's. "Okay, what is it babe?" I rephrased my answer in defeat. "Why don't you like your parents?" when she asked this my breathing hitched. "They don't approve of me, Tori" my eyes starting to sting from the tears that were waiting to fall. "Everything I do; everything I am, they just don't like it, it's never good enough for them, I can see it in their eyes, I'm not the daughter they want, and I know that I'll never be. But they don't know how badly I'm dying just to please them. My father doesn't care whether I'm dead or alive and my mother, well she's always too drunk to even remember her own name. That's why I'm always here, because this is my sanctuary, my escape, my release from all of the demons that torture me at home. That's why I need you; I need you to be there the moment that my walls finally come crashing down and I can't build them back up, I need you to be there to wipe away the tears, I need you to be there to hold me up when you're the only that can see that I'm about to fall, I need you to be there when I just need someone to tell me I'm beautiful and that they love me. I need you there." Tori slowly wiped the tears away from my cheeks and whispered into my ear, "You'll always be good enough, and I'll always be there, holding your hand, I'll be right next to you wiping away every single tear, holding up each and every single piece that's waiting to fall, telling you that you're beautiful in every way humanly possible and beyond and I'll most certainly be there to tell you that I love you. I always have and I always will." I then gently pressed my lips against hers and looked her in the eyes. Tori has not the slightest clue of what her presence, her words, her thoughts, just her can do to me. When I try to make her understand it's just one of those things that cannot be put into words. "I love you Victoria Vega," I pulled her closer to me, holding her as tightly as I could, as if she were the last thing on the face of this planet. "I love you too, Jadelyn West." I froze at the moment that she called me Jadelyn, no one calls me that, but since its Tori I'll let it slide. "Don't call me that, ever again" a playful smirk tugging at my lips. "I can't make any promises" I was really starting to rub off on her. I'm so proud of myself.

**Well, we got a little deeper into Jade's household and her family. I would like to give a shout out to a really good friend of mine, if you guys would be so kind as to follow her on twitter, her name is wildcat778. Once again this chapter was pretty personal for me because I made it where Jade has acceptance issues with her family and so do I. I felt that this was the only place where I could express that without totally breaking down, because it's really tough to deal with that, for me personally. Also my birthday was the 2****nd**** so leave me some birthday gifts *cough* reviews *cough*. I hear reviews are the perfect gift. I'd really like a review. Hint, hint. I also hear that reviews are free. Just saying. Well later you guys remember to favorite, alert, and REVIEW. PEACE, LOVE, & MUFFINS. :D**


	10. Stay Forever With Me

**A/N: Hey darlings I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update for so long. It's because of school, my ideas were going any and everywhere, and I went out of town for a while and I didn't have my laptop to type and stuff. I will be posting this chapter and chapter 11 to compensate for my leaving. I would post chapter 12 but I'm still working on it. This will be the last chapter I do before I send them off to London. I hope you guys love it **

**Tori's POV**

I got a glimpse into how broken and alone Jade could feel at home. She doesn't deserve to feel that way, especially in her own home. I wanted to keep her with me forever, so I clung to her like my life depended on it. Well considering how Jade has become my life now I suppose it did depend on it. Her skin was always so cold no matter where she was or what she wore. I loved it though, feeling her skin send shockwaves through my body whenever we touched just drove me crazy. I laid snuggled into her, drawing little patterns on her arms, stomach, and chest. Even though she worked out she was still very soft, fragile. The sun shone against her porcelain skin and made her look like an angel. Come to think about it she was an angel, she was my angel, sent down to protect me, pick me up and wipe my tears away. My fingers guided themselves to her chest, right where her heart is, and started drawing out my name. I don't know if it tickled her or if she knew what I was writing on her chest but she smiled and it just made my heart melt. It wasn't a fake smile that she often gave to everyone but it was a genuine smile, and it was gorgeous. "I love you…Tori" Jade mumbled in her sleep. It was just so adorable. I scooted up to her ear and gently whispered "I love you too Jade." Her face shifted from her gorgeous smile to a look of pure anger and terror.

**Jade's Dream/POV**

Someone's taking Tori away from me. I tried my best to move and stop them but my body wouldn't budge. Tori looked back at me with a sinister grin plastered across her face. "Tori! Don't leave me! Please" I screamed but no one answered back. Tori just disappeared and a voice spoke to me. "She's mine now" it was low but I still recognized it. "You can't have her!" I screamed back. "Just give her back to me. I need her. I love her." I begged. "Well isn't that sweet? Guess what Jade, she never loved you." When I heard that my whole world just shattered and I watched the pieces fall around me, each one replaying memories of us. "No!" Tori rushed out of her bathroom to check on me. "Jade, are you okay?" I ran a hand through my hair, grateful that it was only a dream. I noticed Tori standing there and I practically tackled her and whispered in her ear, "Please promise me something."

"What is it Jade?" she sounded worried beyond all belief. "Please don't leave me, whatever you do, just don't leave me." She smiled and looked me in the eyes, "Jadelyn Angelina West, I will never leave you no matter what." I blushed and smiled like an idiot at the way my name just rolled off her tongue. She snaked her arm around my waist and pulled me closer, our lips just inches apart then she decides to tease me by licking her lips. "Don't tease me Tori; you know I go after what I want." I pulled her lips to mine in a slow and passionate kiss. It soon got heated and every time we kiss it feels like my first time kissing her. It leaves me breathless and wanting more. It's just so addicting and intoxicating. "Go get your things, we're leaving today" I told her and smacked her on the butt. "Jade!" she gasped. "Just go Vega" I commanded and shot her a sexy wink. God, I love that girl.

**Tori's POV**

We're leaving for London today, I'm so excited! I packed all of the clothes that I know Jade would like, they were mostly black with the exception of a few red things. Jade was really starting to rub off on me, I started liking heavier music, I don't really flinch at horror movies, and I'm really starting to love the color black. Jade came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that barely came to the middle of her thighs. "Oh my…" my jaw practically hit the floor. And now she decides to tease me by dancing around…in a towel. Ugh! I cannot take this torture from her anymore. I pushed her on the bed and started kissing her. She moved her lips up to my ear and whispered "Je te veux maintenant." Oh my god when did she learn French? It doesn't matter but that was just the sexiest thing ever. She captured her lips with her own and in a split second out tongues were dancing. Her hands started sliding up my shirt, signaling me to take it off. I obeyed and removed my shirt. She looked up at me and said "Ton amour est tout ce que je besoin pour survivre" her French is just too sexy for her own good. "Girls! C'mon you're gonna be late!" my dad called upstairs. Out of all the moments to choose to be on time he chooses now. Jade's sinister lips pulled into that devious and delicious smirk that I loved. She stood up to put her clothes on and I smacked her on the butt. "Hey!" she glared at me. "Just go West." God I love that girl.

**So that's chapter 10 I hope you guys liked it, especially that make out session at the end there. You should totally look up those French sayings I thought the second one was pretty cool. Well chapter 11 is finished so go read it! You know you want to Remember to review this chapter and chapter 12 darlings. Also Remember P.L.A.M.**

**Peace**

**Love**

**And**

**Muffins :D**


	11. I Caught Myself

**A/N: This is the first chapter of our adorable couple in London. I hope you guys like it3**

**Disclaimer: Really?...**

**Jade's POV  
><strong>We were on the plane and Tori was sleeping, our fingers laced together. A little girl on her way to the bathroom stopped right next to me and looked at Tori and I. "Are you two dating?" she asked in the sweetest voice, she could've passed as Cat's daughter. "Yes, this is my girlfriend" I replied with a genuine smile. "Well you're both pretty and make a cute couple." The girl skipped away and left me smiling like a complete and utter idiot. "Well she certainly was sweet." I heard Tori mutter next to me. "Hey Sleeping Beauty," I gave her a quick peck on the lips and I saw she started to pout. Then some fat guy with a beard came walking up to us, he kinda looked like ol' St. Nick. "You do know that homosexuality is a sin, do you wanna be sinners in Hell?" I just glared at him and Tori squeezed my hand gently to calm me down a bit. "You might wanna be shuttin' your mouth there St. Nick. Oh, and open your mind before your mouth." Yes, I just quoted a Motionless In White song, don't judge me, you know what go ahead and judge me and hold your breath until I get to the part where I start to care. Tori just smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Now shoo before I put this boot somewhere it won't feel too comfortable." The man turned and muttered something that I didn't care enough to acknowledge. "Thanks," Tori appreciated it when I stood up for us. "No problem babe, now try to go back to sleep." She snuggled close to me and nuzzled her head into my neck.

**Cat's POV**

I got my lunch and sat at the table with Beck, Andre and Robbie. I think Robbie said Rex was out sick from partying with some Northridge girls. That's like the one time when my brother went out with a girl from Northridge and got the stomach flu. I think she took his wallet too. He's better now, and he bought a new wallet, with skulls on it, I like it. It kinda reminds me of Jade. "Hey Little Red" Andre greeted with a wide grin on his face. "Hey Andre" I greeted back giggling at Andre's grin. Beck wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I giggled and blushed while playing with a little bit of my hair. One time my brother tried to eat my hair, he said it looked like red velvet cupcake flavored cotton candy. I started to poke Beck in his side until he started he started tickling me. I burst into a fit of laughter until Andre brought up a good point. "Hey why don't any of us sit on that side of the table?" He said biting his burrito. I got up and sat on the side Andre mention and motioned to myself like a girl on a game show.

**Beck's POV**

Cat can be so freaking adorable sometimes. She acted like a little kid but that's what I loved about her. She put everyone else before herself, she was just too gorgeous for her own good and when she made a mistake her pout was just so innocent that it made you want to donate everything you had to some charity that didn't even exist. Maybe one called Association for Unicorn Happiness, or something like that. She wasn't stupid like everyone thought she was, as a matter of fact she hated being called stupid. One time a guy called her stupid and she got this look in her eye that completely freaked me out. It was a part of Cat that I had never seen before. She stomped the guy's foot so hard that they had to put a cast on him. She snapped me out of my thoughts by lightly kissing my lips. I pulled her into a deeper, more passionate kiss, feeling her smile in the middle of the kiss just sent shivers down my spine. She pulled away, looked me in the eyes, and started giggling. "What is it?" I asked chuckling myself because her laughter is contagious. "You taste like coffee" she said pecking me on the lips again.

**Tori's POV**

We landed in London and there was a chauffeur waiting for us at the airport. He drove us around town, and it was just so gorgeous. The buildings, the atmosphere, everything there was just so lovely and lively. I loved every bit of it. The chauffeur took us to our hotel and we lugged our bags inside the luxurious palace. "Ah, you must be Ms. West and your plus one." The guy at the front desk said in an English accent. "Yes, that would be us." Jade responded grabbing the keys to the room, she seemed like she was in a hurry to get to the room for something. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the elevator. "What's up?" I turned and asked, but as soon as I asked her lips were crushed against mine, sending shivers down my spine, leaving goosebumps on my skin. The air became thin, her perfume filled my lungs, her hand tangled in my messy hair, and the only things I could hear in the elevator were our heavy breathing and the dinging notifying us that we've reached a new floor. Almost instinctively and on cue she detached her lips from mine when we reached the 13th floor. She left me gasping, and wanting more. She dragged me to the room like she knew the blueprint of the hotel like the back of her hand. She opened the door pulled me inside and shut it with her foot, throwing her bags on the floor and almost attacked me. I took Jade's shirt off, exposing her flawless porcelain skin, the skin I've grown to love. She pushed me onto the mattress and she sinisterly and seductively said "You're mine now." My breathing hitched and the only thing I could possibly do was brace for impact. "No one is here to stop us now." She whispered into my ear, kissing my neck. I started feeling lightheaded; my neck started tingling from where she planted her lips. Then all of a sudden I heard a knock on the door and Jade was beyond pissed. She grabbed her shirt and slipped it back on and answered the door. This is going to be a long and memorable trip.

**Wasn't that awesome? I know right, you guys can thank my brain. I apologize for taking such a long break but school has really jacked up the time I have available for writing. Chapter 13 will be coming really soon but you guys have to tell me if you want it. Well I'll see you guys soon, and remember PLAM :D**


	12. Lost In All The City Lights

**A/N: The last chapter didn't get as many reviews as I'd thought it would have so I guess I lost some of my readers but that's cool because I love the ones that stuck around with the story. Once again my posting schedule has been jacked up because of school and my internet has been out for a week or two so, yeah. But I will attempt to post whenever I can.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this for EVERY chapter?**

**Jade's POV**

The trip to London was amazing, everything was so beautiful. But, I can't help but feel like something is wrong. Every night we were here I've been having really strange dreams. All of which have revolved around Tori. I've been clinging to her every night just to make sure she doesn't leave. I didn't want her to leave me; I'm completely and utterly petrified of her leaving me. Maybe it's because I know she can do way better than me, and seeing her with someone else would almost instantaneously kill me. I wish we could stay like this forever; her closely pulled to my chest, her face nuzzled into my neck, her even, calm, and cool breath sweeping over my neck, me breathing in her intoxicating smell. It killed me to know. It kills me to know that I was so vile to her, I was such a bitch. She didn't deserve it, any of it. I'm surprised that she loves me after all of the crap that I put her through. I just stared down at her, the light through the window cascading over her gorgeous face. I lightly kissed her forehead and swiftly removed myself from the mattress, making sure that I didn't wake her. I slipped on a hoodie, jeans, and Converse. I needed to think and her being there would surely throw my train of thought way off.

**Tori's POV**

Even while sleeping I could feel Jade's arms tangled around me, securing and reserving that spot that belonged to me and me only. Jade has been clinging to me in her sleep as if she's afraid that I'll try to run away from her, like that would ever happen. But while I was lost in my deep slumber I felt her arms slither away from me. By the time I woke up Jade was already out of the door. I wonder where the hell she went. She hasn't run out on me since we first kissed inside her car, and she usually runs away to clear her head and think. I just hope she's okay.

**Jade's POV**

My mind has just been replaying everything that has happened with Beck, Tori, _everything._ The moment that I saw Tori at the showcase I thought she was just another wannabe but she proved that she should attend Hollywood Arts. She was perfect, her gorgeous smile, her perfect face, her angelic voice, the way she put her all into her roles, her chocolate brown eyes that I've gotten lost in time and time again, everything about her just screamed perfection. It sickened me actually, not because of how perfect she was, but the fact that I could never have her killed me. But Beck, he was my rock, things died between us but we were both probably too dumb to end it because it was what we were used to, don't get me wrong, Beck is very charming and handsome and his touch could send my stomach into a whirl and set my senses ablaze. I was never worried about Beck finding someone else because I know he can take care of himself. But Tori on the other hand, I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror if I was to ever hurt her. That's why I don't see why she could love me so much. I was a total gank to her, and every single time she would come back and help me out with whatever it was. Whether it was problems with my parents, problems with Beck, or problems with anyone including myself, she was ready to hold me and listen to every word I said until that last tear fell and a smile pulled across my face. That's what I loved about Tori she would forget everything nasty thing I've said and done to her and help me just to be considered a friend of mine. Now I snap back to reality, I'm sitting on a bench at no later than 10 a.m. and Tori is just sitting in the room probably worried out of her damn mind, I need to get back to her. I get pull myself off of the bench and start walking, my eyes still fixed on the ground, my mind still reminiscing. I bumped into someone and before I could realize who it was I screamed, "Watch where you…" then I noticed Tori's face giving me a small smile. I ran my hand through my hair and smiled back at her "Sorry, why are you here?" I figured she would be back at the room frantically pacing back and forth like she usually does.

"Well I got worried and I came to look for you"

"You don't have to worry I just came out here to think, ya know clear my head."

"Okay, but it's kinda chilly out here so could we go back to the room?" I slung my arm around Tori's shoulder and she snaked hers around my waist and we calmly walked back to the room. "So what have you been thinking about the whole time you were out here?" she questioned. I sighed and looked at her, "Everything." I simply stated.

"What exactly do you mean by 'everything'?" she even did those stupid air quotations to emphasize the word everything. "Exactly what everything means, I've been thinking about Beck, my parents, my friends, me and you" she looked at me like she knew what I meant when I said this. "I know what you're trying to say Jade, you want out of the relationship because you miss Beck" I was completely and utterly stunned when she said this.

"What the hell do you mean 'I miss Beck'? Beck and I called it quits and I'm here with you, sure I have feelings for Beck but we are just friends. Victoria Rosalina Vega, I love you and I'm gonna be here until the end." She stared at me, probably because of the use of her full name. She finally smiled and kissed me with so much passion that it almost knocked me off of my feet. We finally separated after what felt like an eternity and she rested her forehead on mine and whispered against my lips "I love you too Jadelyn Avril West" I gave her a warning before and she didn't heed it so I decided to tickle her. She burst into a fit of laughter and "stop it's" and when she finally calmed down she attempted to be angry at me and hit my arm which I gave a fake but believable "ouch" to. "Why did you tickle me?" she interrogated through her false anger. "I told you not to call me my full name anymore and you didn't listen so I had to punish you some way and tickling you was the only way I could get my point across." I simply stated.

"And you couldn't have kissed me as a punishment?"

"No, because then it wouldn't be a _punishment_, now would it?"

"That is true"

"Mhmm, now come on let's go get some coffee." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest coffee shop before she could protest. I asked her to order for both of us, reminding her that I wanted mine black with 2 sugars and 4 creams. I didn't want any of that disgusting cow juice in my coffee. I watched her the whole time she was ordering and I admired every inch of her beautiful figure, from her gorgeous face to her luscious hips, down to her lustful legs that could make sinners pray. I smiled to myself and waited for her to sit down at the table with me. She came with our coffees and she asked why I was smiling and I simply told her it's because I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire world. We sat there practically all day and drank coffee, laughed, and talked, completely forgetting the outside world around us.

**Well, how did you guys like that chapter? I found this chapter to be rather calm and not hormone-fueled like the rest of their trip in London but in the next chapter I going to have them come back home or should I write one last one of them in London? Leave your reviews and all the love you could possibly give. Remember, PLAM :D**


	13. Product Of A Murderer

**A/N: Hello to one and all, big and small of the fan fiction world. How are you on this marvelous day? Really? That's amazing! What did she say? Oh no she didn't! How am I you ask? I'm doing pretty darn well. By the way thanks to sloth13 for pointing out that Jade's middle name changed from Angelina to Avril. The reason behind that is I really, really, REALLY like the name Avril; I just think it's so gorgeous just like Jade so why not let that be her middle name ya know? Of course you know. And if you don't know you gotta be in the know to know ya know? I am also writing one last chapter of our beloved couple in London and I'm gonna throw in a tad bit of action from the movie Jade is working on so let's see how that plays out shall we?**

**Jade's POV**

_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me. _My ringtone blasted awakening me, who in their right mind would call me at this ungodly hour? I check the caller ID and see that it's the director for the film, I hesitantly answer. "West, where are you?" well that's one hell of a good morning, but hey I wasn't the one to give out the friendliest greetings either. "I'm at the hotel; you said you'd call me when you needed me on set." I reminded him, sitting up raking my fingers through my hair.

"Well maybe that would explain why I'm calling you at this horrendous hour." I really didn't like how his tone was so damn snarky.

"Fine, I'll be there in thirty." I gave him no time to object, I just hung up. I released my breath with a heavy huff, raking my fingers through my hair once again. "What was all that about?" Tori lazily questioned still half asleep. I kissed her forehead and got out of bed going into the bathroom. "The director for the film called me, they need me on set." I called from the bathroom, starting the shower. "Can I come? Please?" she got really perky and excited all of a sudden. If it was anyone else I probably would've slapped it out of them, except for Cat. "Err…sure I suppose" I confirmed from the shower. I mean sure my role was pretty small but I guess it was still important, I played one of the mean girls, I had a few lines here and there, hell I even got to dump some juice on a chick in one of the scenes. All in all, I'm pretty content with my role in this movie. The more I think about it though, I'm just re-doing everything that I did to Tori and I still don't understand why I did that to her. Was it to suppress my feelings for her? Was it to convince myself that I hated her when in all actuality I was completely and utterly a sucker for her? I'm no longer washing myself I'm just standing in the shower contemplating my relationship with that beautiful creature. I don't understand how she could possibly love me when I did nothing but hurt her and shut her out. She never gave up, she persistent as hell, I gotta give her that. It's not that I'm questioning our relationship, because let's face it if Tori hadn't seen me and Beck break up then we wouldn't be where we are today. Me calling her 'babe', holding her hand, kissing her sweet lips, cuddling at night, dancing and singing in the rain, just me being me and having fun with her. She has changed me and I actually quite like it, and that's one hell of a statement coming from me, a person that hates change with the burning passion of a thousand suns. It's just that I wonder if I was nice to Vega then would things between us be different, or would we would've just cut to the chase and been together since day one. Either way I'm just happy that she's in my life even if she's a friend, my girlfriend, or even my wife I want her to be in my life. I would walk through the hottest depths of Hell and over the tallest mountains and swim through the most gut wrenching storms just to hold her.

**Tori's POV**

I'm waiting for Jade to get out of the shower so we could get to the set of the movie she's playing in and honestly I can't wait. I occupy myself by just diving in and out of deep thought, just mainly thinking about Jade and I. I love Jade with every fiber of my being and I would give any and everything just to be with her if we're only friends, frenemies, best friends, girlfriends, or if we're married I will do everything just to see a smile dance across those gorgeous lips. There's something about Jade that just enchants me. Maybe it's her smile, her voice, her eyes, the beauty and grace she puts into something when she really wants it, she may not know it but I absolutely adore it when she mocks my voice, I find it unbearably cute. I've noticed small things about Jade like the way she licks her lips when she's nervous, or the way she plays with her thumbs when she can't think of the right thing to say, and the thing I find most adorable is when she suddenly thinks her shoes are the most fascinating thing in the world and she puts her hands behind her back and sways back and forth and digs her foot into the ground when I'm telling her something she did was mean or wrong. It just makes me want to grab her and kiss her like there is no tomorrow. She has some sort of spell on me and quite frankly I don't want it to be broken. I mean, let's face the facts, even when she was with Beck I found Jade to be an incredibly stunning creature. The way she was crafted it just wasn't fair; she couldn't look like that and expect me _not_ to look. While I'm caught up in my deep thought the bathroom door clicks open and the most beautiful thing in the world steps out. She is in nothing but a towel, her hair still wet, and she sheepishly looks at me and then to the ground. _She's doing it again and I'm not even yelling at her about anything_. It's just not fair; she has put an eternal curse over me. I didn't even think twice, I jumped off the bed and grabbed her hips pulling her into a heated kiss, dragging her back to the bed, pinning her down. I feverishly and hungrily attacked her, my lips crashing against hers. The same sparks that had exploded when we first kissed are still flying with an intense heat. I place small butterfly kisses on her cheeks and down her jaw line and travel down to her neck, nipping at her collarbone. _They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I will never leave. Please stay forever with me. _Now, out of all times, Jade's director decides to call. "Just ignore it" Jade gasped. The ringtone had stopped and we were back at it, a fully heated make-out session and just as I was about to take off her towel.

_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be broken, but I will never leave. Please stay forever with me. _Thanks for just killing the mood. Jade picks up her phone, "I'll be there soon!" she screamed then hung up. "Come on, let's get dressed and get out of here. I'll deal with you later." The tone in Jade's voice was telling me that she meant what she said. We sat in the back of the taxi, the whole time there Jade keep trying to slip her hand into my pants and each time I swatted her hand away, no matter how badly I wanted her to this was just not that place. We finally pulled up to the set and I graciously paid the driver and as Jade was getting out of the car I decided it was my turn to play dirty and I grabbed her ass. She gave me her famous death glare and I just innocently looked at her like I had no idea of what she was talking about.

**Jade's POV**

Today was a very long day but I finished all of my scenes and Tori and I were set to fly back to Hollywood tomorrow afternoon. It was a rather fun movie to shoot, the cast members were pretty cool but I'd rather drop dead than to admit that out loud. We got back to the hotel room and Tori spun around on her heel and asked; "What do you want…" before she could even finish her sentence I had already jumped on her. Hungrily kissing her lips, and since it was a well kept secret between us I decided to bite her lip. She moaned into me and I took the advantage to slide my tongue in. Our tongues danced for dominance but I quickly won the battle. I wasted absolutely no time and slid her shirt over her head exposing her bronze and fit body. I relished in the moment and started kissing her body, starting at the collar bone and moved down her breast then down to her abs. Her breathing hitched as I made my way to her belt and started to undo it. She pulled me back up into a passionate and heated kiss. She slid my shirt off unleashing my pale skin, her lips collided with my neck, leaving little kisses and licking in between. She nipped at my collarbone and grabbed my waist and switched our positions. She pinned me down, almost instinctively going for my belt buckle. Undoing it in practically record time, she then slid my pants down and gazed at my whole body. She eyed me up and down, from head to toe for quite some time. I could feel the blush creep its way onto my cheeks and leave its tingling sensation, practically burning. Just as I was about to take her pants off and expose her luscious legs there was a knock at the door. "Go away!" I shouted this really wasn't the time for interruptions. Instead of heeding my warning the poor idiot decided to knock again. "Message for Jade and Tori West." Tori's head whipped around and she glared at me. "I will explain that later, just chill out." I wasted no time in going to the door and putting an end to this disturbance.

"What is it?" the venom was basically dripping off my words, it caught the room service guy off guard.

"Um, Mr. Stone told me to bring this by as a gift." He was obviously checking me out; he stumbled over his words and kept eyeing me from head to toe.

"Thanks." By this time Tori had walked up behind me and noticed that he was checking me out. I never knew Tori could be so evil but she full on kissed me on the lips, instantly shutting this guy down. I just casually closed the door and left the poor sucker standing there. "What was that about?" I interrogated, planting my hands on my hips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" typical Tori to play innocent.

"Was Ms. Vega getting jealous?" I teased with my signature mocking voice.

"Maybe, just a little" she plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest letting out a little pout. I sat next to her and cuddled myself into her side, "Well there's nothing for you to be jealous of." I softly pressed my lips against hers.

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written, consider your selves lucky. Well as we all know, today is Christmas. Tell me what you guys got for Christmas! Or Hanukkah, or Kwanza. So spread some holiday cheer and tell the ones around you that you love them with all of your heart. Remember that if you ever need to talk I'm here just shoot me a message or something, I consider all of my readers and reviewers a family to me. Be safe, have fun, eat until you gain an extra 15 pounds, spread love, and always remember Peace, Love and Muffins :D**


End file.
